clothes
by sighcottick-pseudonym
Summary: ... and he screamed, but in a very manly way. Afterall you can't really blame him. How would you feel if you woke up to see your best friend and rival beside you?


**A/N: **Just a short fic. Read at your own risk. This is slightly shonen-ai but nothing happens. If you end up blinded, crazy or otherwise harmed by this fic and all the queer thing that happens in it remember you were warned! Also please excuse my bad grammer and my innovative spelling .Now Neji?

Neji: yes, darling?

Authoress: please do the disclaimer, dear.

Neji: sure. The authoress owns nothing. Seriously, this isn't even her computer.

Authoress: just saying that I don't own Naruto would be enough, Neji.

Neji: okay I lied, she owns me. Isn't that rite darling?

Authoress: oh yeah! Now lets leave the people to enjoy (or hate) the fic. L8tr! Lovelove

-_-_-_- = time skip

"_thinking"_

"talking"

single line = p.o.v change

**S**asuke groaned. He stretched. He looked around. And he screamed. Ow! Okay, okay he didn't scream. He shouted in a high-pitched way. Well fine he screamed, but you would too, wouldn't you, if you woke up in your rival/best friend/ crush's bed. Sasuke jumped out of Naruto's bed as if it was on fire, but regretted it an instant later when he was hit by a blast of cold air. He reached down to pull his open shirt closed and found nothing. He looked down.

"_O.M.F.G. No" _he thought, blushing furiously "N_o way, no how, not Naruto_."

A moan snapped him out of his reverie. Naruto slowly woke up.

"Oh no" Sasuke thought.

* * *

**N**aruto groaned. He stretched. He looked around. And he screamed, but in a very manly way. Although, you could hardly blame him, could you? How would you feel if the love of your life and your eternal rival miraculously popped up, butt nude? Naruto was trying to suppress the naughty thoughts running through his mind (which we won't expound on. This is a T fanfic (to be safe) No more!). Sasuke was obviously trying to look cool, but was failing horribly. Naruto hoped Sasuke had an explanation for this, because he certainly didn't. Not that he minded so much. Sasuke was so…… (Stop right there, Naruto! T remember?

* * *

**A**no …. Hi?" Sasuke ventured. This shouldn't be so awkward. I mean even though he ha d just appeared in Naruto's bedroom, they were both male, but ever since he realized he loved Naruto, it seemed kind of wrong. Naruto seemed to think so too… he was looking away.

"Ano…eto… Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you tell me? Anyway just give me some clothes, would you?"

"Huh? Oh sure!"

Naruto got up, leaving Sasuke alone. He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. All too soon, Naruto was back, holding a bundle of black and orange. Sasuke sighed as Naruto handed it over. Then he smelled them.

"Oh my goodness, Naruto! Don't you wash your clothes?"

"What? Oh those must be dirty. How about these?"

Sniff "No."

"These?"

Sniff "No way."

"These?"

Sniff "Nope."

* * *

**N**aruto sighed. They had narrowed his clean clothes down to one of his orange jackets. Naruto himself re-wore some of his dirty clothes but Sasuke refused.

"What's the point of wearing the jacket? It stops at your waist. You might as well go nude."

"Says who?" Sasuke stepped out from a pile of garbage. He was absolutely swimming in the jacket. I at nearly reached the end of his butt, with only a tiny bit showing, taunting Naruto. It was probably 4 inches longer than Sasuke's arms. Naruto laughed.

'What? "Sasuke snapped, touchy as usual.

"W…Well its just that you, b… big bad Sasuke, you're so… so… small!" Naruto's speech was punctuated by bursts of laughter.

" So?" Sasuke blushed

"Ha! You're positively tiny!" Naruto snickered, causing Sasuke's blush to deepen.

"So what?" Sasuke said, embarrassed, but not in a bad way.

"Aww… you look so cute when you're mad!" Naruto quipped.

"You won't think so when I beat you up."

"Be careful, I might reclaim my jacket."

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, tripping and stumbling over his own feet, as well as various half eaten cups of ramen.

"Where do you think? Your house!"

"What? Like this?"

Naruto's eyes glinted, and a mischievous grin played around his lips.

"You sadist!"

"Don't you want to wear your own clothes?"

Meanwhile, in a near by tree, Kakashi and Iruka are delighted by the success of their plan.

" what did I tell you, ruka-kun? They just needed a little push."

"Too true, shii-kun. What do you say we get some ramen to celebrate?"

"Sure."

The two devious ninja jumped out of the tree and began the walk to Ichiraku's.

A/n: and so ends **Clothes**, a session of madness. Hope you like it. Gentle critics invited! And praise is a V.I.P! Please review so I know if is should just throw in the towel! I'm not too sure everything came out right... Also I need a beta! Can any one recommend/ beta for me? I would be so happy!

Lovelove

The authoress and Neji-sama wish you adieu!


End file.
